Final Fitting
by InterruptedProgress
Summary: “I’m sorry, but Bella’s not here.” He said gruffly. I could see he wanted to get back to his game, but my plans for today did not include football. “I know that.” I chirped and Charlie’s eyebrows rose in question. “I’m here to see you.”


_A/N: This is Alice's Point of View on her Final Fitting with Charlie. I was bored and this idea came to mind.  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series. All recognized characters and words belong to Stephanie Meyer.  
**_

* * *

**Final Fitting-**

Only a few more days.

The thought ran rampant through my head as I pulled up into the Swan driveway. There were only a few more days until the wedding and until Bella would officially be one of our family.

A Cullen.

The thought made me grin and I hummed happily as I gathered my sewing kit and the two bags that I had lay carefully in the seat beside me. I hopped out of the car and gently pulled out the bags before pushing the door closed with my hip and made my way towards the front door. I could hear Charlie curse quietly at the television and using my foot to knock, I shifted from the balls of my feet and to my toes as I waited for him to answer.

I could hear the television and, from the sound of it, it was a football game. I smiled. My family and I loved football, although we were rarely able to play. In Forks we didn't have a long enough field. There was a grunt as Charlie pushed down the footrest of the reclining chair and I heard the loud trudging of his footsteps as he made his way towards the door. I grinned up at him when he swung open the door.

"Hello Charlie!"

His face registered surprise and a flicker of annoyance crossed his features before he returned the smile. "Good morning Alice."

The volume on the T.V. was on rather high and there was a loud crack followed by cheers. Charlie's head jerked back and I knew that my visit caused him to miss his team scoring a touchdown

"I'm sorry, but Bella's not here." He said gruffly. I could see he wanted to get back to his game, but my plans for today did not include a football game.

"I know that." I chirped and Charlie's eyebrows rose in question. "I'm here to see you."

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. I could tell he was confused, but he stood aside and bade me entrance. "Come in then."

I skipped past him and into the living room. It was cluttered as usual, neither Charlie nor Bella were neat freaks, and I smiled as I looked at the pictures of Bella throughout her childhood that rested on the mantle. Bella never had managed to convince him to take those down.

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind me and I turned around to see Charlie standing near his recliner. He reluctantly reached for the remote and turned it off, the noise of crazy fans and the sounds of sportscasters disappearing immediately.

"What did you need Alice?

I held up the bags in my arms. "I need to do the final fit for your tux."

Charlie's mouth turned into a frown and I wasn't sure if it was the reminder of the wedding or the thought of being dressed up that bothered him. Probably both.

"I'm sure it fits fine." He said, pulling at the top of his shirt nervously as he thought of ways to get out of this situation and back to his game.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You will try on this suit and I don't want to hear anymore complaining. I get enough of that from Bella."

He reluctantly took the gray bag from me and made his way upstairs to change while I laid the white bag, which held Bella's wedding gown on the sofa and set the sewing kit on the coffee table. I knew that this fitting wouldn't take too long, but I also knew that the Swans had the tendency to overreact when it came to things like this. Bella wouldn't be happy when she got home.

_Too Bad._ I grinned, knowing that everything had to be perfect for this wedding down to the last detail. Renee had become an unexpected- or in my case expected- ally in the process with her eagerness to plan her only daughter's wedding.

I heard Charlie's loud shuffling as he made his way downstairs. I smiled at him as I took in the detail and fine tailoring. I had insisted on getting him a new tux for the wedding, ignoring Charlie's protests. He was just like his daughter in that aspect.

"Wonderful!" I clapped and ran over to Charlie, pulling him into the center of the living room so that I could get a good look at him.

"I don't know, Alice." He said uncertainly, pulling at the collar nervously.

"Stop that." I slapped his hand away and began pulling to see if it was fitting properly. I measured the pants to make sure they were perfect- not too long nor to short.

"How do they feel?"

"Expensive." He grumbled

I rolled my eyes. "Besides that."

"Fine."

I looked them over and nodded my agreement.

"I feel stupid." He confessed.

"You look great!"

"I hate dressing up."

"I didn't notice." I said under my breath as I did another once over on his pants. "When was the last time you wore a suit?"

He sighed and I glanced up to see a sad, faraway look in his eyes. "Harry Clearwater's funeral."

I placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Charlie." That had been a trying time for me as well. With Edward's attempted death and Bella's cliff diving experience, it was a wonder those two managed to survive without each other for so long. They are a match made in heaven, despite their suicidal tendencies.

He cleared his throat in embarrassment and quickly changed the subject. "How much longer do I have to wear this thing?"

My annoyance returned and I glared slightly. "You're almost as bad as Bella."

"Are not." He said childishly and I shook my head at him. Beginning to inspect his jacket; it had originally been a little tight and had to be taken out.

"You two are more alike than you think."

He smiled sadly. "I wish we weren't."

I paused in my work momentarily. I knew that he was referring to the wedding and I also knew that he was worried that she would end up like himself.

"Edward loves Bella very much." I stated carefully. "When we left it almost destroyed him." I shook my head and willed away those memories. That was in the past and all that mattered now was that they _were_ together. "You don't have to worry about them."

There was an awkward silence as I continued my work and allowed my words to sink in. The coat seemed to fit perfectly, but I noticed that the left cuff had a slight tear in it.

I stepped away from Charlie and moved towards the sewing kit, searching for the perfect color thread. I grabbed a suitable gray and easily thread the needle. Practice makes perfect.

"We're almost done here, Charlie." I said as I grabbed his left arm and began sewing the tear together. He sighed in relief and I laughed. Like father like daughter.

I heard the slam of a car door and smirked as I thought of Bella's new "tank" as Emmett and Jasper referred to it. After Edward bribed Rosalie into tampering with the engine of her truck so that it wouldn't start, Bella couldn't refuse a new car thanks to the deal they had made a few weeks prior. Needless to say, she wasn't too happy when she saw the Mercedes Guardian, but Edward thought it was necessary considering her habit of attracting danger.

He started to fidget nervously and I frowned. "Hold still, Charlie!"

"Dad?" Bella called as she opened the front door. "I'm home."

Charlie's fidgeting increased. "Hold on, Bells, stay right there."

"Huh?" Her footsteps ceased and I had to hold back my growl as Charlie wouldn't hold still.

"Gimme a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice." His tone was insinuating and I fought the urge to poke him again out of spite.

"Sorry, Charlie." I responded. "How's that?"

"I'm bleeding on it."

"You're fine. Didn't break the skin – trust me." I would know.

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, her impatience causing Charlie to fidget more.

"Hold still." I hissed quietly and then louder to Bella. "Thirty seconds, please, Bella," I implored. "Your patience will be rewarded."

"Humph." Charlie added.

I finished the sewing and set the needle back in my kit before doing another once over on Charlie. He looked great and I smiled at him.

"Oh," Bella huffed as she entered the living room. "Aw. Dad. Don't you look-"

"Silly?" Charlie interrupted.

"I was thinking more like 'debonair'" She grinned. Charlie blushed.

I took his elbow and tugged him around into a slow spin to showoff the fabulous tux. Charlie was less than cooperative.

"Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an idiot."

"No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot." I said indignantly.

"She's right, Dad. You look fabulous! What's the occasion?"

I rolled my eyes at her naivety. "It's the final check on the fit." I paused to take in her expression. "For both of you."

I watched as she peeled her gaze off of Charlie and on the white garment bag that I had laid carefully on the sofa.

"Aaah." She mumbled. I smirked at her expression.

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long."

I watched as she stumbled her way up the stairs before turning to Charlie who was already tugging at the sleeves.

"You can take that off now." He smiled sheepishly at me before grabbing the gray bag and heading upstairs.

I sighed happily as I began skipping towards Bella's room. Now the real fun begins.

* * *

**Hmm, not sure what I think about this one. Ahh well. Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell you what you thought!**

**-Kaylee**

* * *


End file.
